


Visita

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: College, F/M, Gen, Mental Institutions, POV Second Person, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você parece péssima”“Eu estou em um hospital psiquiátrico sem acesso a uma escova de cabelo, qual é a sua desculpa ?”





	Visita

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110400) by [carolss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss), [golden_goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose)



Dee parece surpresa quando ela te vê na sala de visitas. O que é idiota porque a droga da enfermeira ou sei lá deve ter avisado que havia alguém ali pra ver ela, e mesmo que ela não tivesse dito que era o gêmeo dela quem mais iria se incomodar de ir vê-la. Seu pai ou sua mãe ? Até parece.

“Você parece péssima” você diz.

“Eu estou em um hospital psiquiátrico sem acesso a uma escova de cabelo, qual é a sua desculpa ?”

“Eu estou maravilhoso como sempre e você sabe”

“Tanto faz...o que os outros falaram a respeito ?”

“Bem por alguns dias algumas pessoas do campus vieram me perguntar sobre a minha irmã pirada mas aí o pessoal descobriu que um dos professores estava pegando essas três alunas do direito e isso tem ocupado a maior parte das conversas”

“Então todos eles já esqueceram de mim ?”

“Bem não todos, o cabelo da garota que você tentou queimar ainda está terrível e ela parece estar com medo o tempo todo se isso ajuda”

“Ajuda na verdade”

Ela sorri e você se sente feliz por ter vindo vê-la e você sabe nesse momento que você vai continuar voltando enquanto ela estiver nesse lugar, mas você decide não contar isso pra ela, você quer ver se ela vai continuar parecendo surpresa toda vez que ela te ver entrando por aquela porta.


End file.
